Xerxes
'Historia' Xerxes föddes i de norra bergen i en ond flock. Individerna utanför flocken skulle kalla dem psykiskt sjuka, vilket de kanske var. Flockens mål var bara makt; makt och blod. Sadister var hela bunten. Det var som om de fann sexuell tillfredsställelse i blod och gråt. Xerxes mamma var till skillnad från de flesta vargarna i flocken mycket lugn och sansad och godhjärtad. Det var henne Xerxes fann en trygghet i. Hans syster var ett väldigt tyst barn till en början, ingen som man kunde kalla ond, snarare mystisk och tillbakadragen. Hennes mun rörde sig sällan men hennes ögon var alltid fulla av liv. Det ändrades dock, ju äldre de blev. Ju äldre de blev desto mer kalla och hårda blev dem: De var tvungna att anpassa sig, annars skulle de inte överleva, till unga Xerxes sorgsenhet, för att han såg hur hans livs (enda) kärlek förändrades framför ögonen och blev ett destruktiv monster. Xerxes hade också en broder, som till skillnad från Xerxes och hans syster, inte blev ett känslokallt monster. Nej, hans broder var alltid glad och kunde varit vilken annan valp som helst. Och det var därför han dog. När Einar, hans broder, dog blev hans mamma utom sig och förlorade den lilla värme och livsgnista hon hade inom sig. Det räckte helt enkelt inte längre för henne, drömmarna räckte inte. Xerxes förlorade allt i den flocken, ändå fast det enda han hade var den flocken. Därför beslöt han sig för att rymma, problematiken var bara att han skulle behöva lämna Edit (hans syster) och att det var förbjudet så om han lämnade kunde han aldrig komma tillbaka. Han bestämde sig dock för att lämna. Han kunde inte se på den varg som en gång varit hans kärlek förvandlas till något alldeles för mörkt, se hur hoppet försvann framför hans ögon och se hur hans mamma förstördes. Han ville inte se Edit bli som hans pappa, ändå fast han visste att det var oundvikligt. Men viktigaste av allt; han ville inte bli en del av flocken. Under hans vandring växte han sig större och starkare, både fysiskt och mentalt. Då blev hans nästa mål att återvända till flocken och mörda hans pappa, för att sedan kunna ta över flocken, ändra den, och rädda Edit från sig själv. Hans mamma hade Xerxes redan släppt och han hade börjat ogilla henne när han upptäckte att hon kunde rymt med dem och räddat dem från deras pappas ledarskap. Förutom det fann han sig också arg över att hon lämnat de båda när de behövde henne som mest. Det var när han kom hem efter en lång vandring, efter han lyckats smita från sin flock, som han upptäckte hans flock var död, utan att veta varför. Till en början tog han det inte så hårt, han trodde ''att han inte tog det så hårt. Men när han hade letat och luktat efter hans systers och mammas doft utan att hitta dem, förstod han hur hårt han tog det: Han förstod hur äkta smärta kändes. Han lämnade platsen efter att ha upptäckt att hans mamma och livskärlek dött, tom i hjärtat. Hanen strövade omkring i Kaiwood en lång tid efter det och visste inte vad han skulle göra med livet. Efter att ha vandrat långt tag i Numooris norra delar hittade han Aisu i Döda skogen. Honan välkomnande honom in i flocken Draugai. Dock blev det inte riktigt som han hade tänkt sig. Som allt annat hade gjort i hans liv tänkte han att medlemskapet skulle vara lätt för honom; fel. Ensamlivet hade förändrat honom, märkte han, och han hade svårt för att anpassa sig till de nya reglerna som handlade mycket om respekt. Svårigheterna visade sig när han träffade på flockledarens dotter när dem talades vid och en stel stämning uppstod. Hanen klarade sig dock undan bestraffning och det blev aldrig en större sak om det. Xerxes kämpar än med att finna sin plats men en sak är säker, och det är att han är här, i Draugai, för att stanna. 'Fysik' Klädd i ljusgrå, nästan vit, päls. Pälsen är tjock som gör att han är mer skapt för kalla förhållanden. Hans stora tassar är också en detalj som skulle tyda på att han har sitt ursprung i de norra delarna av Numoori, tassar som gör så att han inte sjunker ner i den djupa snön. Ögonen är av en kall ljusblåa färg. Samma färg har hans tassar, samt hans tunga och tandkött. Han bär en krona, horn, långa och spretiga, vita, som grenar i natten. De ser bokstavligt talat ut som små trä som växer ut ur hans skalle. Hans svans är lång och släpas efter honom. Xerxes är byggd för att slåss med rå styrka och kunna hålla på länge, inte för smidighet och snabbhet. Han är raka motsatsen till smidighet och snabbhet, vilket gör att han är en väldigt ovanlig ragana/vren som oftast brukar vara smidiga. Hans bröstkorg är stor, utbuktande, som ger honom en ståtlig kroppsbyggnad. Hans nacke är lång och muskolös som de flesta delar på hans kropp, tillråckligt stark för att hålla uppe hornen och lite till. Det som kanske kan ses som "smidigt" och "snabbt", en egenskap som är typisk för vrener, är hans snabba reflexer. Han har snabba reflexer p.g.a att han kan snabbt känna av vibrationer från en annan individ. Alltså kan han se individen utan att behöva se den med ögonen. 'Personlighet och Mentalitet' Han är dominant, han vill inte att någon ser ner på honom, det är nästan som en fobi. Det påminner om hans förra liv och får honom att känna sig svag, en känsla som han inte tycker om. Han har också en tendens att vara andra rättfram och ganska okänslig. Hanen är också ganska självkär/narcissistisk, nästan på gränsen att vara dum. Xerxes kan också vara väldigt manipulativ ifall han vill i den mån att han vid tillfällen kan utan skam flörta med främlingar. Det är ingen kraft, det ligger bara i hans personlighet. 'Magier' 'Luft. *Kan skjuta iväg ett spjut av hoptryckt luft. *Han kan skapa en piska av luft. * Kan trycka sig framåt med hjälp av en tryckvåg, alltså färdas snabbare. * Kan skjuta iväg en tryckvåg. Destu mer energi han har och ger vågen destu starkare blir den. * Kan gömma dofter, eller manipulera dem genom att ändra riktning på luften '''Känna omgivningen. *Kan känna omgivningen under hans tassar mer eller mindre. *Kan känna steg. *Kan känna hjärtslag *Kan veta vilken art det är han "känner". 'Relationer' Släkt: * † Efraim NPC '- fader - I hate you. But honestly, who don't I hate? You're damn lucky that your son wasn't an idiot like you.'' * † 'Salome NPC '-''' 'moder - ''Weak. I can't believe that love could make you blind. * † 'Einar NPC '- broder '- ''You didn't deserve it. * † Edit NPC '''- syster '- ''What a waste. fd. Flock: * Iwaku '- fd. ledare - ''We'll meet again. * †'''Aisu - fd. ledare - Who killed you? * Tezuka '- tillfällig ledare - ''You betrayed her. * '''Elphaba - Don't think I will respect you just because we share the same leader. * Leviathan - Interesting. '' * '''Erakan' - You betrayed her. * Loki NPC - Brother. * Nagini '''- * '''Nibber - Tiny. * Uriko -... Andra relationer: * Lirio '- ''You made me smile. * † 'PaleTearz '- My only friend, where are you? * 'Liberos '- Hm... * 'Midnight '- One day I will kill you, sl-ow-ly. * 'Pacem '- Fool. * 'Ciel '- Rare creature. * 'Diablo '- What are you? * 'Caer '- I have no interest in you. * 'Midas '- Whatever. * 'Hewa '- Teacher. * '''Erathor af Séragon - Forget about your old pack, they're past tense and they will always be. * †'Blue '- Don't die. * Ehfra - Enjoy the happiness while it lasts. * El'the Immiker - Disappointment. * Mitri - Hm. * Alassëa Marión - More interesting than the average. Yet you make me yawn. * Ehtna - Down on your knees, avoid my gaze, put your tail between your legs. * Kaiitos '- ''Fool. * '''Vit - Weak. * Tamon - Such a disappointing way of living. * 'Xhiro '- ... * 'Rowen '- Fool. * 'Locura '- What ''are you?'' * 'Blair '- Fool. * 'Alfdis '- ... Trivia *Xerxes jagar genom att lura sina byten till honom genom att manipulera dofter med hans kraft. Så han springer oftast inte efter sina byten. Kan jämföras med ormars sätt att jaga. *Trots längden så tycks svansen aldrig bli allt för tovig och när den blir för lång, eller om den faktiskt får tovor, klipper han den med hjälp av sin kraft. *Inte riktigt något som handlar om Xerxes med tack MP för bilden <3 Category:Karaktärslista Category:Neutrala Category:Levande Category:Draugai Category:Ragana